Dear Diary
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Diary, a book we use to write our daily life down in, filled with our adventure, good memories or bad ones. Following the record of the daily life from the Demon Queen as she writes down her own diary during her journey with El Search Party.
1. 1 - My First Team

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

A/N: Another story for Elsword and Lu, but Lu will be the main character as the writer of Diary. Just got the idea for this.

The time will be set when Lu and Ciel joined the El Search Party after they met each other and begin their journey through Lanox.

* * *

Dear Diary 1 - My First Team

\- May 25th XXXX -

 _Dear Diary_

 _I encountered a lot of demons on the way. Me and my new butler, Ciel, attempted to eliminate them out of my way. Even though I am the same kind as them, they deserve what they have done in the past. There will be no mercy for those betrayers._

 _Then we suddenly encountered a group of human called El Search Party. Well, there was an Elf Lady among of them, a weird girl with something shining on her forehead, a man with machine arm and the rest was human . At first, they showed hostility to me because I am a demon and asked what I was doing in Lanox. Luckily, my butler spared me by explaining my current situation and gave them cookies._

 _But I was so shock when I learnt that the leader of the El Search Party was the red haired boy. He didn't look mature and sometime I saw him have argument with the purple haired little girl, Aisha I think? Yeah, Aisha. They just yelled at each other for no reason, and the others didn't care, like they got used to this. Why did everyone in the party trust him so much?_

* * *

 _-_ June 1st XXXX _-_

 _It has been a week since I joined the El Search Party. I learned a lot about these people here. Most of them have a same ambition, to recover the El._

 _But there is something strange about the red haired boy and his sister. I can feel faint power of El inside them but I could figure out what they are, but then I shrugged it off, not caring about that and only focusing on taking my throne back from those traitors._

 _After we finished our mission to investigate the abnormal phenomenon inside the Burnt Forest. We returned to our department and rested until further report from Edel. I saw the the red haired boy, Elsword, take his sword and go to the backyard to continue his training. I could say that he is a reckless knight. He always goes ahead of us and gets himself in trouble. It makes me annoyed sometime._

 _But then again, he is not bad, for a knight._

* * *

 _-_ June 5th XXXX _-_

 _We found something that belonged to Ashen Land, which can forge the armor that withstands any temperature. That is the music in my ears until the little girl told us that we had to go to the Ashen Land to help her find his father and the only blacksmith who could make that kind of armor._

 _Mou! How dare you making this queen go all the way to get that old man back! And he even got himself in the demonic curse._

 _We just knocked him out cold and put him back to the Lanox while Edel asked the medical team to find the cure for this._

 _After that, we found other two girls that were the priestess too and rescued them._

 _Such a pain._

* * *

 _-_ June 16th XXXX _-_

 _After we saved the Spirit Sirena, she gave us the Crystal Ball to help the little girl dispell the curse on her father. He then cursed a few words for casting the spell on him, but that was you being so weak against demon._

 _Sirena then offered us free visit to hot spring whenever we like to take a bath in there. Of course the gang accepted her gift for rescuing her. The hot spring had been separated into two sites, one for male and one for female. The feeling when I sank my body into the hot spring is so good. It took my pain and fatigue away. The girls took their chance to ask me about myself, so that they could understand me more, all except the red haired girl, Elesis._

 _I understood that she still hated me because I am a demon as well._

 _When I enjoyed my peaceful time in the hot spring, I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and saw all girls were staring at Elsword who was waving his hands, trying to protest. I remembered that he was the last one to leave Edel's office as he had to report what he and his team had done._

 _Poor the boy, it must be very hard to bear the pain caused by the Elf Lady. At least, she did not neuter him._

* * *

 _-_ June 25th XXXX _-_

 _She did it… She betrayed us… and she even hurt Elsword…_

 _I have forseen this before, that Ignia would be manipulated by demonic force and turned against us. But I have never expected that she would go that far to unlease her strength to hurt Elsword._

 _(The words seems to be out of order abnormally)_

 _I-It's not like I care for that commoner… He is the leader of his team… it w-would be dangerous to trust strange people and got betrayed like that. He should have prepared this beforehand._

 _A-Anyway, we believe that the demon force became stronger that they could take over the Fire Priestess. That means we are one closer to the source of the destruction and one step closer to get my throne back. I will try my best._

* * *

 _-_ July 12th XXXX _-_

 _We have discovered who was behind all of the castatrophy. It was Scar, one of the elite commanders in my army and the one who followed the rebellion against me. He wanted to summon the Demon God and destroy the Elrios into dust. However, we managed to kill him before he could do anything worse, but the ritual had already begun. Ciel and I tried to keep the Demon God in control but with my power not like before, we were unable to do anything._

 _There was nothing we could do about this, that was until Elsword's sister showed unusual aura around her before she released many golden chains from her back and locked the Demon God's arm down._

 _I was in awe yet uneasy by her abnormal magic. She could chain the Demon God and sent it back to my demon realm. I could tell that rival to the Lady El. After that, she felt on the ground, tired and sleeping._

 _Just... Who is she?_

* * *

 _-_ July 20th XXXX _-_

 _Dear Diary._

 _We almost reached to the El Lady and ready to end everything. However, we have to go to the other world called Atlas. I have no knowledge of that place before nor hear it, so it could be dangerous to the gang. The other people can take care of themselves through the challenges but the only one I could not feel comfortable._

 _Elsword._

 _That idiot…_

 _He always put himself in danger whenever he saw demon and always recklessly went ahead without his guard. He almost got killed by Scar. I hate him so much… He always makes other worry… even me…_

… _I do not know what is happening to me everytimes he is like that… I asked the other girls, but the Elf Lady said that I had feeling for-_

 _(The above phrase got deleted with lines, probably a little forcefully)_

 _THERE IS NO WAY I HAVE A FEELING FOR THAT IDIOT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!_

 _-_ July 21st XXXX _-_

 _I am not sure I could continue writing diary because from now on, the adventure will be tougher than what I have faced before. After this, I will continue my adventure with the El gang to find my power._

 _And… I have to look after that idiot from killing himself. I could not tell what he gonna do but I cannot stand seeing him put in danger._

 _Do not get it wrong, I only take care of that idiot._

 _Well, see you soon._

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about making 3 chapters for this and there will be a few mysterious details(?) inside the diary, that is if i could make it be...

Anyway, Read n Review OwO/


	2. 2 - My First Vacation

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary 2 - My First Vacation_

 _\- May 10_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _Dear Diary_

 _It has be two years since the peace finally came to Elrios. Thanks to Ciel, I am able to regain my original power and my old form, although I get used to the form of the little girl. About the throne, I did not know when I lost my intention to take it back. I could tell it was the El Search Party that made my life… less boring than being a queen._

 _After we finally succeed in meeting the El Lady and attempted to recover the El, we separated on our way and only reunite when the Elrios needs us again, but I do not think they will in the future. I returned to my old life as the Queen of Demon and continued what I have not finished yet._

 _I have to make sure that I will not make the same mistake ever again._

* * *

 _\- May 13_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _Ah… so boring._

 _My body started feeling uncomfortable. I tried to find something to relieve this boredom, but they cannot help me. Is it because I miss the old day when I was fighting alongside with the El Search Party? That could be it. I have never had that fun like that time._

 _I remember those time when we traveled through Time and Space, fought against strongest opponents in Atlas and rescued the El Lady. Those were the best memories. Everyone was happy for their effort, especially Elsword. He was the loudest yet happiest boy among us._

 _I wondered what they are doing right now._

* * *

 _\- May 15_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I got the invitation from my demon scout which was delivered from the human. I saw the letter with Velder seal and my name on the receiver. I was curious who sent it and quickly opened it. I found out the sender was Elsword._

 _He was planning to hold a party at the beach in Velder next week and inviting all of his friends, including me. To be honest, I thought he would forget me because I was a demon._

 _But… I'm glad that… he didn't…_

* * *

 _\- May 17_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I tried my best to finish all the paperwork and spent my time to find the suitable swimsuit. I could not wear the one piece swimsuit because it looks childish. So I planned to visit Velder to buy one. Well, it is not like I do not like the swimsuits in Demon Realm but they are just… too revealing…_

 _I could not let everyone think I am the indecent girl._

* * *

 _\- May 19_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I let the Queen's Throne in Ciel 's care and arrived at Velder and disguise as a normal girl, hiding my demon power away from the human or else everything would be chaos. Velder had been changed a lot after they took the kingdom back from demon. It was fully recovered back to its glory form. The village here seems like they forgot the old time and focus on their own work._

 _I found an inn and booked a room for 2 days in order to learn more about Velder and buy swimsuit._

 _Though, I need someone who has experience in this. This is my first time I was invited to the beach party. The truth is… I never had a single party at beach beside my birthday, but I never see it again after I went to 18. My father was the only one who remembered by birthday, but then he was passed away. No one witnessed who assassinated my father._

* * *

 _\- May 20_ _th_ _XXXX -_

… _I couldn't believe it… Elsword… he caught me in the swimsuit clothes…_

 _I… I wanted to explain… but-but I was trying every type of clothes…._

 _(Those words seems to be written unusually.)_

 _A-anyway, I quickly changed my clothes back and ran to get him. I could tell he was embarassed when he saw me. I am not sure if I should be shy or not._

 _After that, we tried our best to forget those things and Elsword asked me if I got the invitation. Of course I did. What did you think why I was in the… swimsut… swimsuit shop… (the word 'swimsut' is error and got deleted). I asked him what he was doing in the shop too. He said he had a part-time job as the guard around the Velder and passed by. He did not expect me in Velder, and I did not know he was in the shop either. It was a coincidence, I think?_

 _I looked at him. He changed a lot, from the immature boy to the adult and handsome man-_

 _(The above phrase got deleted furiously)_

 _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!_

* * *

 _\- May 21_ _st_ _XXXX -_

 _I returned to the shop again. This time, I pulled Elsword in with me. I need him to choose a swimsuit for me. I know that he was completely embarrassed, but I was embarrassed too. I never asked a man to criticize a swimsuit for me._

 _But it is also the way I want to revenge for seeing me yesterday._

 _When I asked him to choose one of the swimsuit, he was having his hard time as he never expected me in the adult form. Mou! You like my LOLI FORM?! I asked him that question a little angrily, but he said something that… that my anger… disappeared…_

 _C-C-Cute…? I'm cute? He thinks… I'm cute…_

 _I-I-I was trying to r-revenge… yet… he 'attacked' m-me first…_

 _I don't know… what to say anymore…_

* * *

 _\- May 22_ _nd_ _XXXX -_

 _I am writing this diary while I am on the beach with Elsword and his friends. Ciel came along with me too._

 _Elsword helped me choose a swimsuit for me, a dark blue top piece with small bow above and strings panties. I asked him if I should changed my hair too but he told me I should let my hair loose. I asked him why but he did not tell me. Mou… that idiot…_

 _I see the El Search Party is doing well throughout two years, and they have big changes too._

 _The Seiker became the king of the Hamel and followed his father's footstep to be the Guardian of Water. I could see his father in him. He even got married with Aisha. That was a big shock to me. And Aisha became a beautiful woman, though, something never changes after two years._

 _The Queen of Nasod and that stalker, if I heard from Elsword correctly, got married together too. The silver haired boy helped the Queen rebuild the Nasod Kingdom in Altera. I'm astonished that they managed to rebuild it very well during two years._

 _Even the black haired man who had the sorrow past got together with the Elf Lady._

 _I am so jealous._

 _Well, I have to go. They are calling me._

* * *

 _\- May 23_ _rd_ _XXXX -_

 _A lot of things happened yesterday, but one of them is the best thing in my life._

 _After I stopped writing diary yesterday. I joined my friends to play volleyball under the water, surfing with Ciel helping me and fishing. The fishing was so boring that I almost felt asleep, but I quickly changed my mind as I caught a big fish that I was so excited._

 _We then held barbecue at night with all sea food we got from fishing. They were so delicious. I never tasted this kind of food before._

 _However, I noticed there was no sight of Elsword. I asked the others but they said they did not know where he was, so I left the party to find him. I was curious why he did not join the party with us. I walked along the shore, watching the beautiful sky filled with stars. When I was young, I talked to my father that one day I could have my own star. He just chuckled and patted my head, telling me that I could have one for myself._

 _I stopped before a small peak. It was higher than the shore that I could view the beach clearly. the surface of the beach was reflecting the light of the moon that I thought it was the road. Then I saw Elsword, standing on the peak, watching the beach too._

 _He turned around and noticed me. I asked him to come back to the party with others. Well, he said he wanted to be along for awhile and asked me if I wanted to stay with him as well. At first, I did not know what I should do so I just accepted and sat beside him. We just stayed silent, staring at the scene. I was also nervous that I was so closed to him. Just then he asked me one thing._

" _Is it alright if demon and human make a peace between each other?"_

 _I was so surprised by this. But for some reasons, I felt so warm. I guess, he still cares for my race. I just nodded._

 _Suddenly, he told me to stand on the peak. I did not know what he wanted, but I did what he wanted me to do. I blushed when he smiled at me and said that I am very beautiful with my silver hair under the moon. I realized why he liked staring at me every night. I was so embarrassed that I hit his chest but without my demonic gloves, I was powerless. He just chuckled. You dummy._

… _But if he loves my hair, then I will take care of it… for him…_

* * *

A/N: I think i should change the genre because after this chapter, there will be a little special...

Read n Review, please OwO/


	3. 3 - Tragedy of the Valentine

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imaginaion.**_

* * *

 _Dear Diary 3 - Tragedy of the Valentine_

 _\- Ferbuary 7_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _There is nothing special in this day, except the Valentine's day is coming. Funny thing is… I could feel the love blooming in the Demon Realm._

 _I went out alone to take a breath after my work. It is still a boring job when I took the throne. I saw a few shop are preparing for the Valentine. Most of the workers are cleaning the parks to make them a beautiful place for couple. That is a good sight._

 _However, I saw a couple near the park going out together even though today is not Valentine's Day. They looked so happy that I was jealous and desired to have a man for myself. Everyone said that Ciel was suitable man for me. He is a great butler, knowing how to treat woman and looked handsome too, but I only think of him as servant or a big brother. Simply, I do not have any romantic feeling for him._

* * *

 _\- Ferbuary 8_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I got a message from the Human World. It was from Elsword. He said all kingdoms in the Elrios was having an important meeting relating to the peace treating between both demon and human. I could tell this was his idea because he once told me about it while I was on the vacation with the El Search Party. I was hoping for this day to come._

 _And he said high chance was that he would be sent to the Demon Realm, alone. I laughed so hard that his life was so miserable that they would send him alone. Well, i can't blame they. They was no one else who dared to step in my world except El Search Party._

* * *

 _I am gonna wait for him._

 _\- Ferbuary 9_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I have yet to trust the human because most of them wanted to kill my people for fame and glory. So when I heard that the human wanted a peace treaty with demon, I was relief that they changed their opinion about us, but another part told me that I should not believe in them yet. It was really hard._

 _And I got another message from Elsword. He said he was on the way to the demon realm through the portal from Lanox and heading to the Elrianode. He was still a long way until he arrived._

 _I wondered if he was free to go out with me after the meeting was over?_

 _(There was a small drawing of the spiky haired boy which was deleted furiously with pen. Seems like the queen accidentally drew his face while thinking about him.)_

 _D-D-Don't get me wrong! I just want to see him! Yeah, that's it!_

* * *

 _\- Ferbuary 11_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _It has been two days since I last received his message. My body was very uncomfortable. Just because Elsword was coming here? … Well, true. When I heard the Peacemaker was on his way to my world, I have to prepare everything as best as I could so that I will not mess up. But this is Elsword, should I do as I usually do?_

 _Peacemaker? That was the nickname I made for him. Sound weird, right?_

 _Good thing that Ciel helped me part of the preparation so this made me relief._

 _Ciel made some teas and cookies for me to enjoy while I continued my job. However, before I could touch the tea cup, it suddenly went broken, almost getting cut on my finger. Ciel entered my office and cleaned it up._

… _However, I felt uneasy about this. I could not sense any unusual aura or anything that made the cup break itself._

* * *

 _\- Ferbuary 12_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I got many reports from the guards that there is a strange phenomenon occurred in the forest that made them felt dizzy for a short moment then back to normal. I sent a small team to search for the source but they found nothing. I thought it was unnecessary because rarely did the forest cause something to the guards so I called them back._

 _After that, i returned to the office that continued my work, though my mind was thinking about that forest. It was the Haunted Forest. Why Haunted Forest? Because it is the house for the souls of the maniac demons that assaulted and killed many innocent ones. When my father put an execution on him, his soul was still remained in the demon realm and wandered in that forest. Whoever stepped inside will never return, so my father sent a few elite guards to keep the civilians away from the forest._

 _I don't think Elsword would get himself in that forest._

* * *

 _\- Ferbuary 13_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _Valentine's Day is almost here. I started seeing many couples going out on the street. They exchanged their cards, gifts and chocolate. I could see them kissing each other. I am so jealous right now._

 _I am waiting for that idiot to arrive. It has been three days since I last heard Elsword through message. My scout team has yet to find any intel about him. I am really worried right now. What if he was ambushed on the way? No, that is impossible. Even if he was, he is not that easy to defeat._

 _Just where is he?! He was supposed to arrive yesterday. The way from Velder to my world was not that long to take three days to go._

 _You Dummy! Where are you?!_

 _(the phrase above seems to be written forcefully that left the trace of pressure on the next page)_

 _But why am I feeling… scared…? He is Elsword I am talking about, so why am I afraid…?_

 _I doubled the number of searching teams to scout all the demon realm, hoping to find Elsword soon._

 _Please be alright, dummy._

* * *

 _\- Ferbuary 14_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _(The page was stained in blood, with a few words are barely visible)_

… _H…h…he….go..ne…_

 _(part of the page are not covered in blood but was wet by the tears)_

* * *

A/N: Not much for this chapter, but i promised i will make the next chapter longer.

And i got the question so i will answer.

justforfum: She writes her diary on the book, not the computer. Yeah, some of the words may make you confused.

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO/


	4. 4 - The Change

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imaginaion.**_

Note:

 _Lu's Writing_

Ciel's Writing

* * *

 _Dear Diary 4 - The Queen's Change_

\- Ferbuary 16th -

Not sure if master are unable to write her diary so I continue her work.

The demon scout teams has found the trace of the battle happening near the border of kingdom, which was inside the haunted forest. There was blood covering nearly half of the exposed area and bodies of the rogue demon bodies. They also found the armor pieces that scattered around the area. After examinating the armor, we can conclude that it was from the human world. Based on the message Elsword has sent to Lu, there's possibility that he engaged the group of the rogue demons. However, we can't jump in the conclusion recklessly. If he's dead, the scout team must have seen his body among the corpses, but they only found the armor pieces instead of the body bag.

For now, Lu isn't in her good condition so I will be in charge until she's fine. The maids will take care of her while I along with a small team which specializes in the investigation to check the area for further information. High chance is that he is still somewhere around the area or maybe captured, which Lu doesn't like the most.

I have to act now, for the sake of master and the peace between human and demon. If the human learned that Elsword was gone while he was in demon realm, they will surely call for war …

\- Ferbuary 17th -

The investigating team has found the trace of something being dragged and it led to the deep of the forest, where the maniac demon was living inside along with the scroll being thown near the trace. I could tell it was the peace treaty between human and demon so I quickly put it on Lu's table. I can't give it to her yet until she calms down.

At first, I hardly understand why she reacted like that when the scout team found his blooded armor. I entered her office and saw a few boxs that look like Valentine gifts, a sword forged with demon steel, a card and necklace too. Did she prepare all of these? I checked the previous date and found most of the phrase got deleted and the small drawing of his face which shared the same fate. I chuckled at her childish attitude and learned that she has the feeling for Elsword. I'm gonna get scolded after this, but at least, she's being honest to diary.

I asked the maids about her condition, and they said she's not well. She told them to leave the food near the door and leave it be. I should see her right away until anything get worse.

\- Ferbuary 18th -

As expected, she's in worst condition. When I knocked on the door, the only reply I got from her was "Go Away!". Based on her yell, she was still crying because I could hear the sobbing. I was thinking if I should let master be, but then she needs to understand her role as a queen. I tried to open the door again, despite her yelling. I had no choice but using my gunblade as a last resort and shooting on the knob. That may sound rude but I had to.

Her room was a mess, the furniture scattered around the floor, the curtain torn up. I don't know what happened to the room but I ignored it and approached master's bed. She was on her bed, in her night gown. Her face was buried in her pillow, still crying. When she showed her face to me, her eyes were red, really red.

I couldn't tell how much she cares for Elsword. But she should stop crying. She's the Queen of Demon Realm.

* * *

 _\- Ferbuary 19_ _th_ _XXXX -_

 _I had a talk with Ciel yesterday. He said the truth. I jumped in the conclusion too soon. Elsword is still somewhere and alive, and I have to save him._

 _Just what did he write in my diary? I could not believe he would say that I love him! …. did I?_

 _Forget about it. Ciel has told me that he sent a team to investigate the scene and search every trace left by Elsword. The armor covered in blood has been examined and found out it is not his blood. I am happy that he is not dead. I have doubled the searching team to make it fast before the human world learned Elsword's non-existence. The last thing I have to do is a war against them._

 _\- Ferbuary 21_ _st_ _XXXX -_

 _A message, from the human world. They demanded an answer. Elsword has been missing for a week and they demanded an explaination. I do not know, I cannot just answer them like "Oh he got captured by the maniac demon inside the forbidden forest.", can I? I have sent the reply to them to make sure that they will not get wrong idea._

 _Another thing I have learned that I have found Elsword's trace. I will join this battle to take him back._

 _ **If it means I have to use everything to get him to my side…**_

(The phrase seems to be written abnormally.)

 _\- March 1_ _st_ _XXXX -_

 _I got him back. He's at my side right now. Our team had brought him back unharmed and took care of all the injured he got from his fight against maniac demon. I was so surprised that he still survived._

 _A week has passed since he was rescued. He is now staying in the guest room to recover until he is completely fine. After that, he sent a message to the human to ensure that they will be relief to hear him safe and sound. I scolded him a little that he always got in trouble. But I'm happy that he's safe now._

 _I asked him to go out with me to cover up our lost time at Valentine's Day. I led to to a coffee shop and enjoyed the strawberry cake. It tasted so sweet, but it is sweetest when Elsword fed me. He even wiped the cream on my face with his finger and licked it. My face was like tomato._

 _I noticed there were a few females staring at Elsword, mostly succubus. I saw their eyes. They planned to get him away from me. I just silently left the shop along with Elsword and went to other place. I felt the date lost its meaning because of them._

 _The next time I saw them without them. i HavE to make 'Sure that they won't cause trouble, not in MIllioN yEars._

* * *

A/N: Hi ya, I just came back from taking care of disease. Almost two weeks since i last update both Dear Diary and Fahrmann's Untold Story. Next week, i'm gonna return to university, meaning i will take at least two weeks to update both stories, at my best.

Also, leave a review if you see something... off.

anyway, Read n Review OwO/


	5. 5 - Medical Check

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imaginaion.**_

Note:

 _Lu's Writing_

Ciel's Writing

* * *

 _Dear Diary 5 - Medical Check_

 _\- March 10_ _th_ _-_

 _I was in the office and continued my paperwork. Oh my El, they somehow made me annoyed. I felt like there were more and more stacks of papers to deal with in one day, giving me little time to visit Elsword. Speaking of him, I saw him outside the training yard with other elite knights. He said he wanted to train with them to sharp his skill. I could remember his determined face and his wild fiery red hair made him looked more handsome._

 _I heard him said he was about to leave the Demon Realm because he had spent almost his time to stay here. Thanks to the maniac demon, he wasted his time being trapped in there. I knew he had to leave, but for some reason, I don't want him to. Something told me that I have to keep him with me. I could swear I hear the strange noise in my head but I could not figure out._

 _I will see the doctor tomorrow._

* * *

 _\- March 11_ _th_ _-_

 _I met him and brought Elsword along with me. I wanted to spend my time with Elsword for the last time before he left. Not sure if it was the right decision but it had done._

 _I told the doctor to give me a proper check on my condition and told her that I felt not well. I also felt hallucination or something like that because I could hear the voice more clearly and louder. We did a few scans and checking my body (of course Elsword was not with me.). After that, she told me to return at 5 PM for the result._

 _I led him around the kingdom for the final date before he left. We reached the park where we went a week ago. Sometimes the garden changed kinds of flower to make sure the civillians will not feel bored. We stood on the bridge to watch the river flowing._

 _I asked him about his stay in demon kingdom. He said despite the things happened on his way, he liked it. Well, at least, he didn't hate demon for that._

* * *

 _\- March 12 -_

 _Elsword left the Demon King this morning. I had two of the elite knights to escort him to the portal for safety. I am not sure he will be fine on his own again._

 _I got the medical result from the hospital. Apparently, they said I got hallucination and maybe tired from overwork so they gave me some medicine to ease the headache and probably it would stop. But for some reasons, why do I feel they hid me something?_

* * *

 _\- March 13 -_

 _The voice… it still echoes in my head… she told me… to capture Elsword… and keep him… mine…_

 _I don't want… I don't want to …force him… I won't…_

 _ **He's… mine-**_

 _No!_

 _ **Mine-**_

 _(The page seems to be wrinkled due to the writer was not stable while writing and there are a few phrases got deleted)_

* * *

 _\- March 14 -_

 _I took the pills and it slowly reduced the headache. I do not know what happen to me, nor how long it has been like this. She's just calling Elsword's name over and over with her lust. She then reminded me of those women we met on the street while dating Elsword. Those eyes were staring at him in hunger. They wanted Elsword too._

 _I am jealous, yes. Because I don't want any girl to go after him. But I am too afraid to express my feeling. She then whispered something that made me want to throw up. I DON'T WANT TO BE A KILLER!_

 _(the phrase is written forcefully)_

 _I do not want Elsword think of me like that. He will never be with me. But she never let me go and kept whispering that I will capture him, chain in in her own room and have him for myself._

 _I may get some sleep after this._

* * *

 _\- ? -_

 _(There is a file case containing the medical result from the hospital along with the note written by Ciel.)_

Name: Luciela Sourscream

Age: ?

Gender: Female

Condition: Mental unstable

Day occurred: March 1st

Describe: The Queen is under the spell from the maniac demon based on her story, forcing her to hear the hallucination from it. There was no cure for this and instead, will be given out the medicine to halt the sympton.

Level: ***

Ciel's diary page:

That makes sense why she acted like that toward Elsword. Despite she tried to hide it, I could see her strange attitude and the way she was with Elsword. I could sense another presence inside her. I don't know what got into her, but I could tell one thing: she slowly acts darker than her usual self. It maybe the maniac demon's work after it retreated.

Good thing that the doctor told me before hand about her condition as they are also afraid of it like I am so I secretly told the doctor to fake the medical result while I called the priest to prepare the ritual to get the spell removed from her because I won't make her shock. We don't know how long she gonna bear with it. I think I'm gonna send a message to Elsword again for this.

Right now, we got some knights to stay and guard in the kingdom in case she went berserk and chase after Elsword so that they may stop her and keep her in the kingdom to avoid the witnesses.

And one last thing: I have a bad feeling her old self is back and hungrily want Elsword more than Lu. If my memory serves me well, Demonio will come out in any second

* * *

A/N: Nothing much beside telling something.

Oddguy: Yep, feel like a neat, but I have reason to make her from Tsudere slowly to Yandere after her battle against maniac demon to rescue Elsword, but don't worry, I will make her keep her Tsundere.

Btw, forgot to tell that this is the record of her diary, which means everything has been put in place and reserved until it was revealed, and who read it? Won't tell until final chap released

Read and Review, please OwO/


	6. 6 - She's Watching You

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imagination.**_

Note:

 _Lu's Writing_

Elsword's Writing

Yuu: I think I made this story became more scary and scary, for the Halloween. Muahahaha! Muahahaha *cough cough* … Anyway, I have to change the genre again and if possible, change the rate again.

 _Dear Diary 6 - She's watching you._

* * *

 _\- March 16_ _th_ _-_

 _I woke up from the nightmare. I was standing inside the darkness with the light above my head shining where I stood. I could not see anything. I tried to call Ciel, but the only thing replied to me was the echo of my voice. I slowly heard her voice whispered in my ears. I looked around and tried to find her, but I could not. The voice became louder and clear with dark words and seduction, to make me like her and to claim what belonged to me._

 _I shouted at her, saying that Elsword is not an object. He is a human and has the right to decide his life. She laughed at me because of my childish thought. She then appeared before me. Her appearance… she looked like me but her horns showed a lot of pure evil, her hair longer and wilder and her starred eyes dark blue._

 _She laughed at me and told me that sooner or later, I will become her. She then put every nightmare that I swear I do not want to see them again. That was when I woke up and found out it 5:30 AM, sooner than expected._

* * *

 _\- March 17_ _th_ _-_

 _The same day and the same thing happened to my dream. I tried to put it aside and focus on doing paperwork._

 _I had a report of the civillian spotting the corspe in the alley which was under the guard to investigate. I did not bother to describe because the corspe was beyond recognition. Who could have done this? I then had another report about the witness. They said they saw a small figure with long wild silver hair and dark horns. They also saw the figure jumped from roof to roof a with something looked like giant claws. They could not clearly see his/her face because the night had covered her identity._

 _They did not mean me, right? I mean, they describe almost like me, but I never went out at midnight. I'm always stuck in the room and do nothing but paperwork. I never leave the castle._

 _\- ? -_

 _(There is a trace of paper being torn apart with two letters remains)_

 _ **K… A….**_

 _ **-**? -_

 _I couldn't… bear it anymore…. Help me…. Help… Elsword…. Save…me… please…_

 _(The words was written lightly due to the writer was physically weak.)_

 _\- ? -_

 _ **He WilL bE MinE!**_

* * *

(Elsword's Diary)

\- March 22nd -

It's been almost two weeks since I last went to the demon kingdom for the peace treaty. I went back to my usual duty which includes doing guard shift around Velder, staying in the port and walking around the village. All of them are kinda boring to be honest.

I remembered the time when I was in the demon kingdom. The people in there were like us human, walking around to do their works, children running and playing with each other, and going on a date with the queen. She was fine and doing her job very serious, but sometimes, she put them aside and had a talk with me. Not sure if she had a thing for me or not.

By the way, I got invited by the King for the urgent meeting. He said I will be sent to the demon realm again as the ambassor of the humanity. That means, I will meet Lu again. I had everything packed up and ready to depart again.

I know the meaning of ambassor. I must stay there for a long time to prove the worth peace sign and if necessary, I have to marry a woman. I don't know any woman in demon kingdom except Lu. You think I- nah, not a chance. She's a queen, and I'm just a knight. Even everyone call me hero for saving Elrios, it's still a dream to marry Lu.

* * *

\- March 25th -

I have reached Elysion thanks to El Lady. Speaking of her, she was doing well with her husband, Solace. They had a small family with their son but they still doing their job as guardian of El. Sometimes, they brought their child to their place. He looks so cute! He has the hair style like his father but the color is his mother's

Right now, I'm staying in the small house provided by Denif, or Chibi Dragon. He was still not used to the title I gave him and revealed his annoyed face, which made me chuckle. Of course Ventus laughed at the nickname I set for Denif. After that, we had a short spar together. I know my power is not near the Guardians of El but they said they will minimize their strength to match with me.

As a result, we almost destroyed a part of forest, to which Ventus didn't like it. But it's was Denif's payback for laughing at him by his nickname.

* * *

\- March 27th -

Something was off. The aura is different from the last time I visited.

I arrived in Demon Realm and went to the border of Demon Kingdom. They also do their usual job, but their face was showing the fear. It's more confusing when they were overjoy after learning my name and said that I had to stop it. Stop her.

I shoved them both and headed to the castle to ask Lu about this. While walking, I saw the aura around the village worse. The village lost into the silence and hollow, and I couldn't get the feeling of being stared out of me. I don't know why.

Who was it? And what happened to the kingdom?

* * *

\- March 28th -

I was greeted by Lu, who was somehow overjoy to see me again and lauched her body at me. She could fall if I wasn't catch her in time. I was then led to her office and ask me about the sudden arrival. I told her everything about the peace treaty and its rule. The word "married" made her very eager.

After that, I went to the new room arranged by her as a place to stay. It hasn't changed at all. I rested on the bed and took a nap to relieve the tireness in me, but I couldn't get that feeling off of me. I couldn't get a good 5-minute nap because of that and forced myself to get out of the bed, despite the tireness relief a bit.

Just what is this feeling…

* * *

\- March 30th -

I was walking around the village to find out what's going on in this kingdom. Those feeling are still haunting me from the day I arrived and it's stronger than before. I asked a few people here but for some reasons, they were scared and barely said anything about this. Others were the same, some refused to talk, some ignored.

Just as I was about to ask another one, I felt another presence behind be and when I turned around, I saw Lu standing with a smile while greeting me. How did she approach me without my knowledge? She asked me what I had been doing. Instead of asking her the weird current situation, my voice couldn't speak those words, like something forced me not to. I told her nothing and said I was just walking around to take a fresh air.

Glad that she believed, but then she asked me if I could go on a date with her, like last time. Of course how can I turn down at the great invitation? So I accepted. But then, this made me led to something.

While I was on a date, i noticed her eyes were staring at me all the time. Even we are in her favorite cake shop, she watched me eating the stawberries cake. That made me feel uneasy. The people around us started to back away from us silently, or they showed the horror face and only passed us. Their eyes only focused on one person, Lu…

In the end, we went back to the kingdom. Lu said she will return to her work and told me to go rest, which I did. I returned to my room, but I was supposed to be rest if it wasn't for the noise coming from the other side of the wall. If I rememer, it was Lu's room. I walked near the wall and surprisingly, I found a hole. Since when was it there? I didn't see it from the first time.

My curiousity took the better of me and forced me to peek through it. Once I saw through it, something that made me chill and a little… scared…

A room, filled with my pictures and portrait.

* * *

Read and Review, Please OwO/


	7. 7 - Truth & Dark Confession

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imagination.**_

 _Dear Diary 6 - Truth & Dark Confession._

* * *

"This is unexpected."

A red haired man was currently staying in the abandoned room which was separated from the outside castle. Thanks to someone else, he successfully infiltrated to collect something that he needs to do until his eyes were caught in curiousity by two notebooks. He approached and found out they were diaries, red and dark blue. He read the names which were the owners of these. He smirked in amusement when the dark blue one was holding a medical file case labeled 'Lu's condition' while another with a file case relating to criminal.

Normally, he didn't dare to read their diaries as he would invade their privacy. However, he noticed they were covered in dust, which mean that they had been left for a long time. The calendar in the room was not touched and showed the last date.

December 31st.

Combine with the date of the current timeline, it had been 10 years since the room was used. In addition, he detected a large magical shield on the door and the wall around the room. This could conclude that the current king wanted to keep her room intact and safe.

But no sight of the queen and the knight that are the owners of the diaries.

The only way to seek for the answer is reading their diaries. He picked up Lu's Diary and read it. It was normally written with usual days including her works, daily walk out and talk. However, he raised his eye-brows in curious when he started noticing the way she wrote, which he was interested in. With the file case he read, he presumed that was when the nightmare of Demon Realm had begun.

The time traveller then opened Elsword's diary. Just as Lu's, it was written about his daily works as a knight, just doing patrol, walking around the village and then going home. That was until he was chosen to be the ambassor of humanity. He found out he got himself messed up by Diabla, if Ciel called its real name. From that days, his life became horror.

At first, he was curious about this Diabla and why it existed. He chose to find a library in Demon Realm and searched for all types of demon. However, none had success. He didn't find anything about this one. That was until he tried his last shot and seeked for something that he suspected.

The Rulers of Demon Realm.

He soon found what he seeked for.

* * *

 _Diabla Sourscream - The 4th Ruler of Demon_

 _Gender: Female._

 _Age: ?_

 _Status: Banished._

 _Location: The Forest._

 _Description: Diabla Sourscream was the first child of the 3rd. However, the king found out she was in relationship with a human boy secretly and forbid her to approach him. And again, Diabla never accepted it and soon she was forced to stay in her room under her father's watching. He forced her to study and trained to become the future queen until he stepped down and passed the crown her. That was when it began. Even though she ruled the Demon Realm, she still had chance to seek for the boy she loved. Day by day, more and more civillians started to realize the queen was in love with a human. This could lead to a fault thought that she was the spy and in association with human. This led to the dead of the boy which the queen was in rage that she ordered half of the military for the villagers' death, a bloodlust Queen. Her father was soon disappointed in her selfish thought and forced her to step down, sealing her in the underground dungeon for trespassing many rules, eternity. The 3rd then retook his throne and taught his throne and taught his second child, whose name was Lu Sourscream. Diabla soon fell into the lust and need of seeing her lover again along with the bloodlust to kill those against her wish. Even when she was dead, her soul still lingered in the Demon Realm and wandered in the Forest._

* * *

"No wonder she started acting that creepy." The time traveler spoke in amusement.

He returned to the room again with more information he got.

"Elsword and the boy looked alike, if not like a copy. Diabla wanted to claim Lu's body and take him away from her." He smirked "However, you went too far."

He opened Elsword's Diary again and continued where he left.

* * *

\- March 31st -

I was shocked to realize that all the time, those feelings, she was watching me. I don't know, but this feeling right now is similar to the last time. But why was she doing this? I started to feel scared of her now.

I didn't want to remember it and try to forget it.

I woke up in the morning, at 6:30 to be exact. After I prepared all of my things, I stepped out and was greeted by Lu herself instead of the maids. Something felt not right. Anyway, I greeted her back and asked her what she was doing. Beside doing her paperwork, she went to find me and asked me to go out with her. I would love to go on a date with her.

I started to realize that, while I was on the 'date' with her, the civillian was scared when they saw her, especially the females. The aura right now made me nervous.

When i reached the park with her, I asked her about the last trip on the beach with the El Search Party and her feeling about it.

….. She didn't remember… not a single thing about it…

* * *

\- April 4th -

I saw her walk on the lobby and greeted me as usual. She seemed to be in a good mood or something. I can't tell. Both she and I went to the kitchen to have the breakfast. I noticed her index finger was wrapped in bandaged. I asked her what happened to her wounded finger, but she only said it was an accident while she was working in her office room.

I just nodded and left it be.

* * *

\- April 5th -

 **...**

 **She's crazy.**

* * *

"Hn…" Curiosity soon got the better of him as the words was written abnormal. He could presume that Elsword wrote in fear. He looked back at the letter which was fallen from the diary upon flipping the pace. It was already opened and still contained the small paper in it.

It's a letter of confession. But it should be one, if it wasn't for the contents written. He flinched a bit once he saw it was written with blood…

 _ **My Dear Elsword…**_

 _ **Do you know that I have been in love with you for years and now I still harbor that feeling for you? I love you so much that I have every picture of you on my wall, my desk, and even I have a hugging pillow with your picture on it. I love you so much that I'm ready to slaughter any of woman who want to steal you away from me, from limb to limb, with their intestine hanging them on the ceiling and use it as a warning to the others that you are mine and mine alone. I loVE You So MucH That I WouLd Gladly TeAR tHem Down, ThOsE who InTerRupt My Love FoR You.I JuST WaNT To Be WiTh YoU.**_

 _ **I love you, I Love you, I LoVe you, I LoVE You, I LovE yOU, I LoVe YOU, I LOVE YOU!**_

"Master!"

The man turned around with a bit of fear written on his face as he withdrew his sword, pointing at whom he was startled by.

"Waaaa! Master! It's Me!" The small drone yelped in surprise.

"…*Sigh* don't scare me like that again, Moby." The man sighed and put his sword back on his back.

"Sorry, master. But I thought you would sense my existence behind you. Something got your mind to deeply that you didn't realize I was behind you?" The Drone asked in concern.

The man sighed again, remembering the letter that he just read. He picked it up again and showed to the drone "Here's, I found something that disturbs me a little, but it's enough to freak me out about the Queen of Demon in this timeline."

The little drone hovered close to the letter and scanned it with its camera in its eyes. Its body slowly was shaken in fear at the end of the letter.

"T-This is not the love letter, right?" Moby asked, hoping that it was not like what the letter seemed because it made the little drone sick.

"Sorry, Moby. But it is." Much to Moby's horror, the man told the truth with grim.

He quickly tossed the letter on the desk, not wanting to see it again.

"But why was it still here?" Something that bothered him about the letter "If it made me disturbed like that, why did Elsword not discard it?" He turned around and gave Moby the lattern that had the dark blue flame igniting wildly and order "Give this to Glave and make sure you tell him to double check the condition of the flame."

"Got it, master. But what about you?" Moby curiously asked him kwhile it grabbed the handle of the lattern.

"I'm gonna check the diaries further. Something that needs to fill my question. Now go." He told Moby.

A moment after Moby left through the portal. He returned to find the answer for this horror life by opening the criminal file case. Inside were multiple papers contain different times of crime occurred. He was glad that he had been through a life of hell and witnessed many deaths on the battlefield, or else, he would have thrown up his breakfast right after he took a look at the first case.

Let's just say, it's not a good picture at all.

He changed to other cases which contained the picture that had same caterogy as the first one. All cases began after March 1st, which was when Lu rescued Elsword from the imprisoned Diabla, but the result was being possessed.

More questions popped up in his mind: Where's Ciel? Why was he disappeared? And what happened to them now?

He would get his answer to no where if he still pondered, so the only choice is processing further into the dark story. No doubt he will find something more intersting beside his current job right now.

* * *

Note: Not much i can think of the stories, but i believe both of them are gonna at the end of it.

Read and Review, please OwO/


	8. 8 - Mysterious Ending

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imagination.**_

* * *

Note:

 _Lu's Writing_

Elsword's Writing

 _Dear Diary 7: Mysterious Ending._

* * *

\- April 5th -

This… is not Lu… She didn't write it. She couldn't make this sick joke to me. I… have to find Ciel… He knew what happened to Lu.

I tried to find him around the castle, even I asked all the maids and servants that are working but they had no clue where he was. I kept running around and kept asking everyone that I saw but they said the same. Every effort I did was in vain until a soldier was sent to get me to Lu… Yet, she's not.

I faced the door that leads to Lu's room and found her sitting on her chair, eyes staring at me with a smile.

 **A sick smile**.

I felt her eyes seeing through my body, my soul with her dark starred-eyes. I had no clue since when they changed their colors but they were creepier.

* * *

\- April 10th -

I couldn't write diary more properly because everything happened so suddenly last days.

My life could have been to the end had it not for Ciel to rescue me in time along with the civilians. When I went out with 'Lu', she started to reveal her true self and began to assault me. I ran away from her as far as I could, but… she's fast. She ran too fast, like a predator hunting for prey, and I was the prey to her. A maniac laugh could be heard behind me as I felt her closer and closer. I cut her chase and ran into the alley, knowing that this won't work but at least it bought me some time.

I had no place to go. No where can be safe from the madness queen. I called for help….

But no body came.

That horrified me the most. I couldn't do anything. Before I could realize what had happened, my shoulder was gripped by a claw. I couldn't move an inch. Her voice whispered into my ear, filled with disturbance and darkness. I was in fear that I had no will to to run or resist.

And again, another thing happened to me. I heard a light 'thud' behind me. I turned around and found the queen fallen on the ground, knocked out by her own servant, Ciel. His eyes looked at her in disgust. He told me to carry her back to the castle and explained later for what had happpened to Demon Realm.

* * *

\- April 11th -

I was glad that Ciel was fine. He revealed the reason why he was missing was that 'Lu' chained him in the forest where I was captured by a demon. What shocked me to the core that she broke the contract, forcing him in the weak state. The girl I know never did something like that.

Then he was rescued by an unknown man who broke his binding and freed him. Plus, he barely saw him, but his left arm was the only thing he remember, a devil arm. Then he ran away before Ciel could ask.

About Lu…

Ciel said that's not Lu. She was being possessed by the late queen's soul, Diabla. She was the murder and bloodlust queen that went on rampage and killed her own people just because they didn't accept her with a human. Her father then banished her to the forbidden forest for eternity. He didn't expect that Diabla would go this far.

I asked him if he could find anything to help her back to normal. Ciel said nothing and only shook his head for a moment.

… This can't be…

* * *

\- April 12th -

To whoever read this diary, maybe my friends, my knights, or my precious sister, this is my last entry.

Ciel told me there was the last solution that might rescue her from Diabla. I will access to her mind and eliminate the soul of the blood lust queen, free her from the binding. But this will consider a suicide thing. If I'm failed to get rid of her, my mind will be tainted by her blood lust and become a mindless killer.

But that doesn't matter, I have to save Lu. I have to safe my queen from that maniac demon. I will gladly sacrifice this life to safe her.

I'm sorry, everyone.

And goodbye.

* * *

"So this is the end?" Moby asked one he read the last line of phrase "What happened to them now?"

Both the traveler and little drone couldn't help wondering how's their condition now. They wished to know the result of this and yet, they couldn't find anything thing further after the last entry. He looked into Lu's diary and only saw the last entry was March 17th along with the unusual handwritten words. He continued flipping till the last page.

"Empty…" was the word came out from the disappointed man "… wait…"

A part of thin page sticking on inner cover of the diary was revealed.

"Moby, check the cover of Elsword's diary. See if you can find something." He order.

"Haii!"

Moby began scanning Elsword's diary while the traveler slowly yet carefully removed the thin page. A smirk crossed his lips as he found a hidden entry.

"Bingo."

Let just say, he found the hidden entry satisfying him the most.

* * *

 _\- 8 5 18 19 15 21 12 9 19 6 18 5 5 -_

 _To whoever read this entry, I hope you can give this to Ciel, my trusted servant and future king._

 _Sooner or later, the civillians will rise up and start rebellion against me for the crime I had done to them. Even you try to prove my innocence, but it did not change the fact that my hands were covered in their blood. It is time I had to step down and passed my crown to you, Ciel. I entrust the kingdom to your hand. I believe you can rule the Demon World on your own._

 _What will I do? Well, I think I have to reveal my love for the knight I knew. If possible, I will erase my identity from this world and live with him in human world. Do not worry, the peace treaty still works. It says one of the ambassadors will stay in the other world in order to maintain the peace._

 _Thank you for saving me, Ciel. Had you not calling Elsword to rescue me, I would not have known what I would be._

 _I will come to visit you once every year._

 _And again, thank you._

* * *

"Master! I found the hidden entry in Elsword's!" Moby told and showed him the secret diary.

* * *

\- 8 5 18 19 15 21 12 9 19 6 18 5 5 -

It's time I put everything in the past.

After I rescued Lu from Diabla. Both she and I sent her soul to the neither world, where she can rest in peace. The last moment I saw her eyes. They were filled with tears, tears of happiness from I can tell.

After that, Lu wanted to remove herself from the Demon World due to her crimes, even though she wasn't the one causing them.

She had nightmare when she was sleeping. She kept mumbling that she was a murderer, a mindless killer. I couldn't do anything beside comforting her. Every night, I stayed near her and gave her a hug to calm her down and told her that evrything will be fine.

I don't want to see her suffer. I don't want to leave her alone. I will be on her side forever because I love her and always will.

Ciel, after reading this, can you please keep all records and diaries in Lu's room and keep them away from those who have their curiousity get the best of them.

Thank you.

And Goodbye.

(something that attached at the end of the page)

* * *

"A chip?"

Moby nodded "It's not just a normal chip. It's a recording chip. My scanner found out the video was encrypted on April 13th and it can sync with my code to open it… up." He heard the little drone hesitated for a moment.

"Hn? Something's wrong?" The traveler asked.

"… It was locked. I'm unable to access the video. The video was encrypted with a password to forbid anyone who try to break through." Moby spoke with a disappointment.

"Oh great. There has to be something related to the numbers in their diary." The man groaned "I hate to solve something hard without her help." He stared back at the numbers.

"8 5 18 19 15 21 12 9 6 18 5 5" He murmured "Wait a minute…"

He took out the paper with him and wrote down the numbers on it, then he murmured something and wrote the letters below them.

He smirked "Thanks for your lecture, for once." He put the paper back in his pocket and sorted everything back to its origin before creating the portal back to Time and Space "Let's go."

"Wait. What about the code?" Moby asked in confused.

"I know the password. We can watch it later."

"Haii." Moby nodded and floated into the portal. The man took a last look around the room.

"…May you two live the happy life to the fullest."

He left through portal and shut down, unaware that a mysterious person was standing in the corner of the room with a smile.

"Thank you…"

* * *

 **Name: Elsword Sieghart.**

 **Age: 20.**

 **Status: Unknown.**

 **Location: Unknown.**

 **Description: The subject was last seen leaving Velder Kingdom for Demon Realm as ambassador. No one knows where he is after that. Further information in progress.**

* * *

 **Name: Luciela Sourscream**

 **Age: XXX.**

 **Status: Unknown.**

 **Location: Unknown.**

 **Description: Last seen causing mass murder in Demon Realm and disappeared along with the Human Ambassador. Rumor said she collaborated with human, but it became fault when the new King denied it. Further information in progress.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that could be the last chapter of Dear Diary, or not?

Guest: maybe yes, maybe no.

Anyway, Read and Review OwO/


	9. 0 - Unknown

_**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release imagination.**_

* * *

 _Dear Diary 0: ?_

* * *

\- Unknown Time and Space -

"Master, the screen is ready." Moby reported "All we need is the password you solved."

"Gotcha." He stepped closer to the computer and typed the code.

 **Access Granted. Initiate decrypting code…**

 **Decryption completed.**

 **Awaiting further action…**

"Here goes nothing. You ready for this?" a smirk crossed the man's lips in excitement.

* * *

\- April 13th -

" _Ciel, what are you doing?" Elsword, the red haired knight, who was just got out his life and death matter now was standing before what looked like the camera._

" _We need to record this for further information relating the possession." Ciel explained "The scientists want to research this matter in case the same thing happens to any other."_

" _Got it." Elsword nodded. He turned around and found the possessed Queen of Demon on her knees, both her legs bounded on the ground while her arms chained behind. She seemed to have a nice sleep because Ciel injected sleeping drug into her to make the ceremony easier or else they had to call several men to pin her down, which is a difficult thing to do._

" _Elsword, are you sure you have to do this?" Ciel asked again._

 _The Velder Knight nodded in confirmation "I have to fix my mistake for making her suffer."_

" _.. Very well." He gave the priests that surrounding Elsword and possessed Lu nodded, signalling them to begin the ceremory "Remember, Elsword. If thing doesn't go well, we have no choice but seal you and Lu along in the Forbidden Forest, which is the least thing I have to do."_

" _Understood." Elsword stepped away from Lu a few meters to give space between then._

 _The ceremory began upon the priests chanted their magic words. A large dark blue seal was created below the Queen of Demon, glowing. Elsword flinched a bit when Lu suddenly screamed. He wanted to rush to her and give a hug, but Ciel gripped his shoulder to prevent him from screwing the progress._

" _This is for her good, Elsword. Hold on." He muttered._

 _Elsword just wanted to break his gripping but he was right. His reckless move would not solve anything to help Lu. He stayed where he was and bit his lower lips, bearing to witness his precious girl screaming in pain. The scream soon went annormally as both Ciel and Elsword heard another scream was mixxing with Lu's. Their eyes widened once they saw another presence emerging from Lu's body before detacting itself and fell on the ground._

" _Stop… Please…"_

 _Elsword slowly wiped Ciel off his shoulder and stepped closer to the spirit that he presumed it's Diabla. The woman acknowledged him and raised her head. The knight stared at the dark-starred eyes, filled with tears. He flinced. Why would a mindless murder shed tears?_

" _Why…" He muttered his question out loud "Why would you do this… to her… to everyone in Demon World… to me…?"_

 _He wanted to know her reason behind everything the woman had done._

" _... Come to me, Elsword… I will show you…" The woman said weakly while waving her hand._

 _The priests along with Ciel narrowed their eyes before this and was about to interfere if it wasn't for Elsword to stop them. They confused, not knowing what he saw in her. Elsworrd knelt down, had his face close to her. Diabla raised her hand and touched her index and mid finger on his forehead._

" _When I was young, I was forbidden to go outside the castle, not even one step. I was like being imprisoned and only went out with my guards followed me, but it made me tired. My father forced me to study, all day and night. Day by day, I felt my life was boring. I just wanted to be free, like a bird flying on the blue sky."_

" _Then one day, my room was invaded by a boy. He's the only human boy who dared to enter my room without being detected. He said he had been watching me and knew me. He visited me every night when my father did not come into my room, shared many stories. He even gave me some food from outside. Compared to those luxury food I tasted, I felt those from outside delicious."_

" _Years had passed since he appeared in my life, i didn't know what happened to me. I felt like he was the only one who can cheer me up when my life was boring, even he was the one made my feeling warm when he was around,the one I fell for."_

 _The fallen queen suddenly pushed Elsword back after sending last images into his head, whose eyes widened. The woman let out her laugh, the laugh of pain "Oh how ironic it was when my father found out our secret meeting and put him inside the cage… waiting to be banished to Human World."_

" _He forbid me not to see him anymore. I tried, but my father didn't listen to me. So the only thing I could do was keeping going with my life until I became the queen, when it was 18 years afterward. My father stepped down his throne and passed the crown to me. I took this chance to find him in the human world using my scout team."_

" _And again, fate was playing me." Diabla's laugh died down "The human boy, no, the man I know, had grown up as well. Yes, he still remembered me. We then went out everyday to cover up our lost time for 18 years of being separated. Both of us revealed our feeling after 2 months."_

" _However, the civilians, they didn't like him. Human in Demon Realm was being hated the most." Elsword watched Diabla as she gripped her hand tightly "He's no exception."_

" _They secretly killed him when he came right through the gate and hid the body." Elsword saw her tears rolling out from her eyes once again "I saw it, I saw everything. I was so madly in love with him. I couldn't stand seeing it. So I stepped out and killed those denied our together." Then she stopped talking._

"…" _Elsword said nothing to the story of the woman who was in love with a human like him._

" _I have been chained for decades, hopeless and tired, until you came. You looked like him. His personality, his face, his eyes, they are the same." Diabla muttered out loud "But you have that girl, Lu. It hurts me to see the man has the same look was with other girl beside me. So I took my chance to possess her in order to be with you, but now…"_

" _Elsword! Watch Out!"_

 _\- Nightmare -_

 _Elsword was being pulled by an unknown force. He found his face was close to her, his eyes met the dark-starred ones._

" _If I can't have you, then NO ONE CAN!"_

" _Kuh!" A strong wave of darkness exploded from her body, sending Elsword away and hit the barrier that the priests casted "What the hell?!"_

 _\- Land Crusher -_

 _Elsword didn't recover from the shock as another attack struck on him. Diabla slammed her palm on the ground and blew then up, multiple rocks and boulders floating at him fast. The knight raised his sword to block them and giving a payback by dashing through dust, the tip of the sword ready to strike. A loud sound of 'clang' could be heard loudly. The vision became clearer, giving Elsword the sight to see Diabla in her small girl's form with her giant claw blocking his sword._

" _Nice. Not many can match my speed." Diabla grinned._

" _Tsk!"_

 _\- Hunting Prey -_

 _\- Roll -_

 _Diabla pushed him back and rushed to land a strike on Elsword who was rolling on his right. Taking this chance, he stood up and charged at her with his hands gripping on the sword while Diabla turned her body around in time and dodged below him, giving an upper kick on his chest that launched him in the air._

 _\- Nightmare -_

 _She jumped to reach Elsword's level and sent another wave of darkness explosion, blasting Elsword away. However, Diabla suddenly teleported close to him and started scratching him with her sharp claws. Elsword screamed out in pain as the demon girl stabbed hist waist before kicking him down. Elsword slammed his body on the barrier and fell on the ground._

" _Damn it…" Elsword cursed. The last hit could be fatal but Diabla avoided that point as she didn't want her "belove" to die._

 _The girl raised her right claw which was covered in Elsword's blood and licked it. Elsword's eyes widened the moment the red aura appeared around her body along with a loud moan coming from her._

" _Ah~ Yes~ This taste of blood. I want it~"_

 _Elsword could swear he wanted to throw up right now._

" _You know…" Diabla licked the last blood on her claw and stepped closer to Elsword "I don't mind if I am sealed back into the forest as long as… I have you, darling~"_

 _The red knight got up and crossed his sword, but his injure made him unable to stand firmly._

" _Oh dear~ I love how you struggle, darling~" She said with a sick smile on her lips "Though, it's no use to fight against your fate, Elsword."_

" _Damn it!" Elsword recklessly charged forward, ignoring the scream from Ciel. The camera suddenly went glitched and blurred for a while until it became clear to see the most horror scene._

 _Elsword's left arm severed, blood spilling from where his arm used to be along with his terrified scream from the victim. Elsword gripped on the wound to prevent his bloodlost while staring at the mindless queen before him._

" _You look so good with your arm disappeared, dear~" Diabla licked her lips in a sick sweet smile. She stepped closer to the knight who's backing away from her "Ufufufu~ So cute~"_

" _Ciel! We have to seal her now!" The priest told the butler. The situation went out as they expected and must deal with it as soon as Elsword failed._

" _No, not yet." On the other hand, Ciel halted their move "Just wait."_

" _Are you crazy? We can't wait for any longer! If she breaks through the barrier, we are dead!"_

" _Trust me, I have back up plan."_

 _Elsword used his right hand to pick up the sword. He barely stood up without using his weapon as support, raising his sword once again._

" _Haaa?! Still stuggling? You know that you can't hit me with your sword. I'm what left of my soul. I won't be hit by any physical means." Diabla now was annoyed "Stop fighting and be mine already."_

" _*cough* … never… my life… belongs to Lu… The queen of Demon, the girl… I love…" Elsword took his strength to mutter out loud "I.. will save… her…"_

" _Tsk… You Fool!"_

 _\- Land Crusher -_

 _Diabla slammed her glove on the ground and blew it up, sending a wave of darkness power toward Elsword. He barely had any strength left to defend himself and thus his body took the blow and hit the barrier. He fell but Diabla caught his neck before he could touch the ground and stared at his eyes._

" _Any last words before I consume your soul…?"_

"… _Yes…" Diabla caught the slight smirk on Elsword's lips "You… are… done…"_

" _Wha-"_

" _ **Reincarnation of Demon God!"**_

 _A thunder roar behind Elsword came from Ciel, along with the formation of the high priests. They chanted their spell and called out the forbidden ritual inside the barrier. The crack opened in the middle of the dungeon as many ghost forms emerged from it. They let out a terrified scream which sent fear to the mortal. Diabla's eyes widened in horror._

" _Y-You!"_

 _Diabla was then hit by one of the ghosts. She was forced to release Elsword and stepped back as more and more ghosts started attacking her._

" _Stop! Stop!" Despite her scream, they continued pushing her near the crack "Kuh! That's It! I Will Not Going Down There!"_

 _\- Bloodlust -_

 _Diabla slashed those forms, shattering them._

" _I Only Want Elsword!"_

 _Elsword raised his sword again, ready to take the impact. However, before she could touch him, golden wires suddenly came from nowhere and tied her arms and legs, stopping her movement. Elsword gasped and found out those wires were from Lu's body._

" _Go… Elsword…."_

 _He heard her weak mutter, telling him to fight._

" _What the hell?! Release me!"_

 _Diabla tried to use her claw to cut the wires, but they can't be severed. She couldn't leave a scratch on them._

" _Diabla Sourcream, the 4_ _th_ _Queen of Demon."_

 _She turned her head at the Red Haired Knight, who pointed his sword at her. Behind him was Ciel, staring at her with pure anger and disgust._

" _You have committed 4 cases of murder, 2 attempts to assassinate the lord and the ambassor for your own reasons. In the name of the Demon God, you are sentenced to banishment to the neither world, permanently."_

 _\- Assault Slash -_

 _After the announcement, Elsword thrusted his sword toward her stomach and pushed her in the process to the crack. Diabla lost her power to the golden wires and couldn't do anything to stop him. The Red Knight pushed her down to the hole, sending her to hell, where she belongs to. Elsword caught the slight reflection on her cheeks. Tears…_

" _Elsword, Quick! Get away from there!"_

 _The said man stepped back from the crack when more soul crawled up to in attempt to pull him down. He ran around and toward Lu._

 _ **Bzzzttt- Bzzztttt**_

 _The camera once again went glitched. The view became less and less visible when the crack closed itself. And soon, It went back to normal, to see the sight of the aftermath. Elsword fell on Lu's feet, suffering from blood lost and exhaustion._

* * *

"…" Both Moby and his owner was out of word. They couldn't describe the scenes they watched. Their mind then filled all the answers for the questions lingering in their head.

"So that's what happened." The man clapped his fist on the palm.

"Poor her." He turned to Moby when he heard his sympathy "She lost her mind to the one she loved and paid her life by those had anger take over."

"There's nothing we can do now. Diabla rests in peace now. Both Elsword and Lu are living in human world, but I doubt they live in Velder or any kingdoms." The man stood up and was about to leave the room, he called "oh, by the way, have you delivered the lamb to him?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we owe him nothing." He smiled "Wanna go around? That 'movie' was a little bit scary, you know. Then we can lock those records we did to the safety."

"Sure."

They both left the room, unaware that their computer was taken over by the 'video', and an uninvited guest. All records the man and Moby did were deleted one by one, leaving a small file note it created.

 **recording1_Elswordi deleted**

 **recording2_Lu deleted**

 **recording3_Diabla deleted**

 **message created**

 _Thank you._

"You don't have to thank me, Diabla." The masked man told the 'computer' "I believe your death will not be in vain. Your power will be carry on by _one_ deserving your blessing. Rest in peace with your mate."

 **85181915211961855 deleted**

 **message deleted**

Finally, the message was removed along with the source itself.

"It will be interesting from now on, kukukukukuh…"

* * *

Yuu: This will officially close the story. However, while i edited and fixed the story, i noticed some part was deleted abnormally along with the files i came up. It took me a few minutes to rewrite.

Anyway, Read and Re-

Lu(Diabla): I'm gonna get you for that, Yuu-chan.

Yuu: Ahem... Read and Review, please OwO/

(Run away from the madness queen)

Lu(Diabla): Get Back Here!


End file.
